Alexis Perez
by Amaya73
Summary: Alexis Perez has just transferred to Hogwarts. How will her life unfold at the new school? Read and find out!
1. Start of a New Life

"Run! Run!" you hear footsteps close behind you. You're running down a dark, dungeon like hall with no doors or windows. There were very few torches; you were practically blind as you ran. Somehow, you managed to still find your way through the hall. You were running as fast as you could and it was still right behind you but you couldn't tell exactly was it was. You take a sharp turn to the left. Someone is running right beside you, and even through the dark you can see their terror.

"**NOOOOO! PLEASE GOD NOOOO!**" suddenly you see the person next to you lifted off the ground and thrown ahead of you with a **_thud_**. You keep running in terror. Then you start to hear a weird, yet familiar beeping noise.

"Lexi! Wake-up! Jeez you're lazier than your brother! **WAKE-UP BEFORE I GET THE HOSE!**" you wake up terrified. _Oh my god run!...wait...it...it was just a dream?...thank god..._ you sigh as you look up at your mother and shut off your alarm clock.

"You awake?" you nod "Good, now hurry it up or we are going to be late!" she says as she leaves your room. You slowly get out of bed and shower. You put on a cute fitted shirt and a pair of destroyed jeans, your favorite outfit. You walk down the stairs to see your little brother eating cereal like crazy and your mom checking that everything is packed.

"Hey," you say as your ruff up your brothers' hair, "you sleep in too?"

"Yeah...shes a bit cranky today if you ask me..." you laugh at him as your mother gives you two the 'you-better-shut-your-mouth-before-I-smack-you-into-tomorrow' look. Your brother, Ryan, was only 15 months younger than you, so he was practically your twin. You even looked a lot alike. He is a 5th/6th year, while you are a 6th/7th year. Your old school taught more advanced stuff earlier on because it was a much smaller school.

Your mom: "Are you sure you two have everything? Because if either of you forge..."

Ryan cut her off: "Mom, we have checked at least a hundred times last night, we have everything" your brother smiles at your mom.

Mom: "Well ok, Alexis go start the car, and Ryan you load up the luggage."

At that you both get up and do as you're asked.

Fast Forward KINGS CROSS STATION 9¾

Ryan: "Mom...we...can't...breathe..." Your mom lets go of you both.

Mom: "We are really going to miss you! Your dad is really he sorry he couldn't be here..." she kisses both of you. You grab hold of your trunk.

You: "I love you mom, I will write whenever I can." you hug your mom as you start towards the train. You look back to see your mom crying as she waves good-bye to you, you hated it when she cried.

Ryan: "Let's find a compartment..." he looks around

You: "God, they are all full... let's just go into this one..." you open the door to see a tall, dark-haired boy, a girl with slightly busy hair, and a tall boy with red hair.

You: "Umm...Hi...can we chill in here with you?" you smile sweetly.

Girl: "Yeah," she stands up, "Im Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley..." she points to he boys.

You: "Hi, Im Alexis Perez, but you can call me Lexi if you want, and this is my brother, Ryan. "I'm Ryan. Nice to meet you guys!" you both sit down.

Hermione: "So what year are you two in?"

You: "I'm a 6th and 7th year."

Ryan: "And Im a 5th and 6th year. How bout you guys?"

All three in unison: "We are 5th years"

Hermione: "Why are you guys two different years?"

Ryan: "Our school was smaller so we got a lot more one-on-one time with teachers."

You all start talking about Hogwarts, Quidditch, food, and all sorts of stuff.

**_BANG! BANG! FRRRWWHHIRRR! AHHH! POP-POP-POP! _**All five of you jump.

You: "What the **HELL** was that?"

You hear screams, laughter, running, and more obnoxious noises.

Ron and Harry get up and look out the compartment door. They start laughing.

Ryan: "Whats going on?" He gets up and looks out of the door. He also starts laughing at whatever is going on down the hall.

**_POP-POP-POP! WHHHHIIIRRR! BAM! BAM!_** You see flashes of light from down the hall.

Ron: "You guys! OVER HERE!" he waves at someone down the hall.

Mysterious kid: "George! RUN!"

You see smoke, sparks, and kids through the doorway.

Suddenly two red heads, twins, run up to the door.

Hermione: "What did you guys do this time?" she rolled her eyes.

1st twin: "...Nothing..." he said as he gave a innocent look

2nd twin: "Why would you think _WE _did anything, our dear sweet Hermione?"

She rolled her eyes again. Kids ran by, coughing and laughing, as the twins sat down and closed the door. You could still see sparks and flashes of light through the door.

Ryan: "What did you guys do?"

2nd twin: "Just let off some harmless fireworks we made..."

1st twin: "We thought the train would be the best place to introduce our Wildfire Whiz-Bangs" he grinned at his twin.

2nd twin: "Who would have known that all hell would break loose?"

Hermione: "I did..." They ignored her.

1st twin: "And who could have guessed that a firework would chase the cart lady down the hall causing every kid within a five-foot radius to steal treats from her abandoned cart?"

Everyone laughs and Hermione rolls her eyes.

2nd twin: "Anyway, who are you two?" He looked over at you and your brother.

You: "Oh, my name is Alexis Perez, but you can call me Lexi, and this is my brother Ryan."

Ryan: "But you can call me Ryan." You stick your tongue out at him.

2nd twin: "Oh well my name is George and this is my twin, Fr-"

The 1st twin interrupted him: "Fred, nice to meet you" he said as he shook your hand.

_Ohhhmyyygod, he's...HOT! _You think to yourself as you stare at Fred.

Ryan: "So what year you guys?"

Fred: "We are 7th years, you?"

Ryan: "Im a 5th and 6th year, shes a 6th and 7th year...it's a long story.." He elbows you, snapping you out of your trance.

George pulls out a bag

George: "Anyone want any cauldron cakes or treacle tarts? Their on the house..."

Everyone, except Hermione, laughs and grabs something from the bag.

_I think this is gonna be a great year..._


	2. Sorting and Pancakes

Fast Forward HOGWARTS

Hermione: "We'll meet up with you guys later!" she said as they all got into carriages.

_Strange looking horses, beautiful, but strange._

You look around and see a huge man.

Ryan: 'Where are we supposed to go now?"

You: "I don't know, go ask that dude" you pointed to the big man ushering kids to boats. Ryan walks over to him.

Ryan: "Excuse me sir, ummm, I don't know where I am supposed to go..."

Huge Man: "Right 'tis way..." he ushered both of you onto one of the boats

You: "Wow, its rad lookin isn't it?" You're awestruck by the castle.

Ryan: "Yeah, whatever I just wanna get there already, I'm starvin." You roll your eyes.

Finally you get to the castle. You see some lady walking towards you.

Some lady: "Alexis and Ryan Perez, I presume?" You both nod. "I'm Professor McGonagall. You two will be sorted first, come along, please." You follow her into the Great Hall.

_Jeez, it's awesome...and check out all the cute guys!_

You wave to Fred and the gang as you walk by. As you walk to the front of the room you see a very old hat on a stool.

_Damn, that thing is uuugly! Looks like it smells too..._

McGonagall: "Alexis, you first. Sit down" she picks up the Sorting Hat and places it on your head.

_Hmmm very interesting... witty, clever, a bit mischievous and cheeky.._

You freak a bit when you first hear the hat, but then you listen to what it's saying.

_...brave...Where to put you...where?_

_Gryffindor would be nice! _You say to the hat.

_Gryffindor? Hmm...You would do well there...Yes, ok. _**GRYFFINDOR!**

You stand up and the whole Gryffindor table cheers. You walk over to Hermione.

You: "Sweet! This is gonna be a gooood year!" you get high fives and handshakes from some of your fellow Gryffindors. You all watch as your brother is sorted.

After a few minutes **GRYFFINOR **is shouted once again from the hat. Again the whole table cheers as your brother sits next to Harry.

Ryan: "Well this should be fun..." he smiles.

You all watch as the first years are sorted. As soon as Dumbledore's announcements are over food appears on the table.

You: "That's effin rad!" everyone smiles and digs in.

After dinner you all head up to the Gryffindor Tower. "Treacle Tart" George says. You enter the common room. It's all decked out in the Gryffindor colors, red and gold. It's very warm and cozy, with a fire place and couches and chairs placed nicely around the room.

Hermione: "Well I am going to bed, Alexis are you coming?"

You: 'Yeah in a minute, I wanna say goodnight to Ryan."

Hermione: "Ok, see you in the morning?"

You: "Yeah, Night."

Ryan and some other Gryffindors walk in through the portrait.

You: "Hey Ryan!"  
Ryan: "Hey sis, I'm goin ta bed. G'night." He ruffed up your hair and walked up with his friends to the boys dorms.

_What a good day. Cute boys, rad school, tasty food, new friends. This is gonna be the best year ever. _You think and watch as the fire burns.

Some kid: "Hey, what are you doing up still?"

You're startled by the voice.

You: "Oh, hey, its you two. I'm just thinking about stuff. What are you two doing?"

George: "Just working on...uh...stuff..."

You: "Ohhh, stuff eh?" You smile at him.

George: "Yeah, stuff. Well I am going to bed. Big day ahead, first day of classes! Goodnight Lexi."

You: "Night George." You give him a hug.

You: "Sooo, Fred... Whats up?" You smile and pat the cushion next to you.

Fred: "Not much really. How was your first day?" He sits down next to you.

You: "It was really cool and like interesting...I am so happy I made friends so fast. And that we are all in the same house together. Pretty wicked. I hope tomorrow is as good"

Fred: "What classes you taking?"

You: "Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology."

Fred: "Wow that's a lot of classes. Are you taking those classes both 6th and 7th year?"

You: "Yeah, I don't know what I wanna do yet so I figure if I get enough N.E.W.T.S I have a chance of doing whatever I want. Some of them are 7th year classes because my other school taught more advanced stuff earlier on."

Fred: "Maybe we will have some classes together..." You both stare into the fire awhile, lost in your own thoughts.

Fred: 'Hey Lexi?" He breaks the silence.

You: "Yeah Fred?" You smile at him.

Fred: "I was just thinking...umm..." He trails off.

You: "Yeah?" You look at him.

Fred: "Well...umm...Maybe we should go to bed? It's...Its getting late." You can tell that's not what he was going to say but you play along anyway.

You: "Yeah your right, I guess I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight." You give him a hug and head up to your dorm. You see that your stuff is already at your bed. Your black owl, Nyx, had already gotten into her cage. You look around and see that you are rooming with Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson, All girls you had met earlier during dinner. You changed into your pajamas, a wifebeater and shorts. _God, I love it here. I hope tomorrow is as good as today...I wonder if Fred... _Before you can finish what you were thinking, you peacefully drift off to sleep.

Fast Forward MORNING

Angelina: "Lexi! Wake-up!"

You: "One more minute, mom." You roll away from Angelina.

Katie and Alicia giggle knowing what's bound to happen next.

**FFFFFUUMMMP!**

Suddenly you are being smacked repeatedly by Angelina and her 'pillow of death' as they call it. You can also hear Katie and Alicia laughing.

Angelina: "**DON'T-EVER-CALL-ME-MOM**! Now get your lazy butt up!"

You: "OK! OK! Sorry! Owww, Angelina **STOP**!"

She hits you one last time and you get up.

You: "Is it time to get up already?" You rub your eyes.

Katie: "Yeah, breakfast is probably already being served in the Great Hall."

Alicia: "We'll meet you down there!" The three of them walk out the door leaving you to either get dressed or fall back asleep. You decide you might as well get up and go to breakfast. You get up and take a shower. As you're dressing someone knocks on the door.

Knock-Knock-Knock

You: "Come in!" You say as you put on your skirt. Hermione walks in with a smile.

Hermione: "Hey! I was waiting for you down in the commons. Katie said you were probably still sleeping. So I decided to come up and get you so we can go down to breakfast together."

You: "Oh cool, thanks. I just gotta grab my bag"

Hermione: "Ok, let's go."

You two talk about school, boys, Quidditch, and annoying first years as you walk down to the Great Hall. Hermione makes sure you two steer clear of Peeves as he picks on some third years. Once you get down there you see your whole little group.

_God, He looks even better today! Why does he have to be so cute?_

You ruff up your brothers' hair and say: "Morning!"

Everyone says good morning and continues to eat.

Realizing you are staring at Fred, Hermione jabs you in the ribs and gets you to sit down.

You: "AH SAWEET! PANCAKES!" You dig in and everyone giggles at your enthusiasm.

Harry: "Hey I got your schedules for you since you came down sort of late" He smiled and handed them to your and Hermione.

You attempt to talk with your mouth full: "Anks Arry"

He smiles and nods his head.

Fred: "Whats your schedule for today?" He said from across the table.

You swallow your food and say: "Umm let's see, Charms first, then double Transfiguration, and lastly double Potions. Do we have any classes together?"

Fred: "We have Charms, Transfiguration...and...Oh crap!"

You: "What?" _I thought he would want to have classes together. _You feel a little upset.

Fred: "It's just that its _double _potions." You still look confused.

Fred laughs a little: "Potions has the worse teacher _ever. _Professor Snape. But at least we have it together. Still sucks though."

You find out that you have Transfiguration with Katie, Angelina, and Hermione. You have George in your Charms class. Fred ended up in all of your classes.

Hermione: "Well I guess I will see you guys later. See you in Transfiguration, Alexis!"

Ron: "Yeah I have to go too. See you later. Hermione wait!" He and Harry ran after Hermione and disappeared through the doors.

Ryan: "Yeah I got to go. I have Care of Magical Creatures first. See ya sis!"

After awhile it was just you, Fred, and George.

George: "Guess we should go, wouldn't want you to be late for your first class at Hogwarts, would we?

You: "No you wouldn't. Lets go, Charms should be fun right?" You smiled and the three of you headed out the Great Hall towards the seventh floor.


	3. Damn, that prefect is fast!

Prof. Flitwick: "Hello, Hello Students! Welcome back! Take your seats, please!"

You almost laughed when you saw the tiny, ancient man. He was standing on a pile of books in the front of the class room.

_Yeah, that looks stable..._ You, George, and Fred all sat in the back of the class. You really wanted to sit next to Fred but George sat in between you two. You were ok with it though because George was still pretty nice and funny.

Prof. Flitwick: "Ok class, Today we will be learning the Aguamenti charm. This is somewhat of a Conjuring spell, a spell which you all should have learned last year. The origin of this charm..."

You zoned out for most of the professors lecture and wrote Fred a note.

Fred,

When are Quidditch tryouts? I swear Prof. Flitwick is gonna fall off those books any second now! Im happy that we have so many classes together! And does George always drool when he is sleeping during class?

Love, Lexi

You had wondered whether to put the 'Love, Lexi' part in or not. You decided it was ok, you say I love you to lots of friends, and Fred is one of your friends. You passed the note to him. He looked at it and smiled and kept reading. Then he suddenly looked up at you with a funny look on his face.

_Damn guess I shouldn't have put the love part in there..._

You watched George drool all over his part of the desk, you giggled.

_That's pretty gross, reminds me of Ryan. I wonder what he is doing rig-_

**_Thump. _**You realize that you just got hit by Freds' note. You look at him and stick your tongue out, he just laughs. You uncrumble the note and start to read as the teacher blabs on about origins and names and other stuff less interesting.

Lexi,

Quidditch tryouts are soon, ask Angelina about em. That would be prety wicked to see im fall. Im happy we have classes together to, it should be interesting. Oh and Yes, George has a droling problem. So does Ron. Hey I was wondering, if you don't have any plans already, would you like to have lunch out by the lake with me?

Fred

You thought it was cute that he spelt some of his words wrong. Just as you were about to write a reply the professor said that it was now time to try the charm. You got your wand out while Fred woke up George. Professor Flitwick then gave everyone goblets.

Prof. Flitwick: "Ok, now, you must say the charm, Aguamenti, and point your wand into the goblet. Concentrate on the inside of the goblet. We don't want water shooting all ov-"

Some Dumb Kid: "AGUAMENTI!" Suddenly Kenneth Towler, a 7th year Gryffindor, shot water straight at Professor Flitwick. The looks of terror on Professor Flitwicks' and Kenneths' faces were too much for you. You started laughing so hard that you started to cry, along with Fred, George, and the rest of the class. He started to wobble and was knocked off the pile of books onto the ground. Being that the books were so unstable in the first place, they also fell... right on top of Flitwick.

You: "Oh...MyGod...Professor...Flitwick" You tried to say between laughs. You and Lillian Clearwater, a Ravenclaw, rushed over to Flitwick. The both of you uncovered the professor while others tried to control their laughter.

Lillian: "Professor, are you ok?" She said, trying to compress her own laughter.

Prof. Flitwick: "Yes I think so, but, maybe we should go to the nurse to be sure." You smiled and helped the professor up.

Lillian: "I will take him to the nurse, just try and make sure that you don't goof off to much..."

Prof. Flitwick: "Yes, thank you Lillian. Class, please behave and study the rest of the class."

You laughed at Lillian as she carried the professor out the door.

You walked back to your seat.

Fred: "You called it."

You: "What do you mean?" George got up to go talk to some girls so you sat next to Fred.

Fred: "You said that it would be funny if he fell, and he did. Good job trying to kill the teacher" He smiled and softly punched you in the arm.

You: "I wasn't trying to kill him! It's not my fault Kenneth is a twit!" You were mildly upset being accused.

Fred: "Wow, ok! I was just playing with you! Take it easy."

_God! I always overreact! I probably scared him..._

You: "Sorry"

Fred smiled at you: "No problem."

They both of you sat there in silence watching George woo the crowd of girls around him.

You: "Sooo...uh what do you want to do? We still have like 35 minutes left in class."

Fred: "Well, we could, uh, leave class and cause some havoc."

You nodded: "Sounds good, let's go!" You both packed up your books and walked out of the classroom.

Fred: "So, where do you want to go?"

You: "I don't know I mean this is practically my first day here so I don't know where any cool spots are. So, surprise me!" You winked at him.

Fred smiled and you could see some slight blushing: "Ok, let's go."

The two of you walked out of the castle onto the lawns.

Fred: "Well here we are." He sat down.

You sat next to him and looked out to the lake. You had a beautiful view of the lake.

You: "Wow, it's beautiful."

Fred: "Yeah. To bad we can only be here for another, like, 30 seconds..."

You: "Why do you say that?" You: "Why do you say that?" You were still staring at the mesmerizing water.

Fred: "Well I really rather not be put in detention by that prefect coming our way"

You looked left to see a prefect not looking very happy.

You: "Shit!" You and Fred jumped up.

You looked at him: "What are we gonna do?"

Fred: "Follow me!" You chased after Fred as you ran down towards the water.

Prefect: "**HEY STOP RIGHT NOW**!"

_Damn that prefect is fast!_


	4. You're being sarcastic, right?

You looked back to see the prefect getting closer and closer: "Fred, I think he's catching up!"

Fred: "Don't worry, we will lose him!" He sped up and you kept up with him.

_This reminds me of the good old times..._

You noticed you were heading straight for the Greenhouses.

Fred: "Lexi, if we speed up we will have a better chance of getting away!"

You: "Ok!" The two of you sped up and you look behind you, the prefect was getting closer.

Prefect: "**STOP NOW OR I WILL HAVE TO LEG LOCK YOU!**"

_Oh God..._

You and Fred were right in front of the Greenhouses. Fred shoved the doors open. Luckily there wasn't a class in the Greenhouses that day; they had all gone down to the lake to study marine plants in their natural habitat.

You sprinted through the doors as Fred slammed them closed.

Fred: "This way hurry!" You followed him, weaving behind a greenhouse, to the back of the fenced area.

**BAAAM!**

You knew that the prefect and just gone through the doors.

Fred: "We have to get over this fence."

You: "I don't think I can get over it!" The fence was exceptionally high.

Fred pulled you over to a bush and held it back, revealing a hole.

Fred: "Go through here, hurry!"

The prefect was getting closer: "**WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE PRATS? YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!**"

You crawled through the hole to a brick fenced area obviously not used for much.

You were about to talk when Fred put him hand over your mouth.

Fred: "Shhh..."

You listened and could hear the prefect walking around, oblivious to the two of you only feet away from him.

Fred tapped you and mouthed: "This way."

You followed him to the back of the area trying tremendously hard not to make a sound.

He showed you another hole to crawl through, and you did.

Fred whispered to you: "On the count of three run for the castle, ok?" You nodded.

Fred: "One, two, three!" You started sprinting when you heard someone shouting. You didn't want to look back and just kept running for safety.

"**LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!**" A stream of purple light whizzed past you.

Fred: "Bloody hell! Hurry Lexi!" You were starting to fall behind. Then you heard the bell that signaled class was over.

Fred heard it too: "If we hurry and get to the castle we can hide in the crowd."

_I really rather NOT have detention on my first day..._

You ran faster which made Fred run faster.

"**LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!**" Another stream of purple went past you, closer than the other one. You were very close to the castle now, you could here other kids laughing and talking. Some of them were starting and laughing at you and Fred running from the prefect. Kids even started yelling "Fred, Fred, Fred!" and shouting things like "Come one Fred, He's going to catch you! Hurry!"

"**LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!**" Some innocent bystander got hit this time as you both dashed into the castle.

Fred: "Up to the stairs!" You hurried pushing pass people. Finally, you were safe, walking with a crowd of people.

You: "Bloody hell I'm tired! That was the most fun I've had for a long time! Do you think he will recognize us?"

Fred: "Well maybe. We should try and change what we look like I guess."

You: "I will just put my hair up," You put it in a ponytail and moved your bangs to the side, "how are you going to change yourself though?"

Fred: "Oh, I'm not going too."

You: "But isn't he going to recognize you?" You saw the prefect walking up the stairs toward you as you walked the opposite way.

Fred: "Not if I tell him I'm George." You laughed as the prefect came up to you.

Prefect: "Well, well if it isn't the runner? You're going to have so much detention you won't be able to do anything else. Is this the girl?" He looked at you.

Fred: "No actually, it just happens the _she_ is really a _he_. I'm not sure he would appreciate being called a girl." Fred smirked.

Prefect: "Oh...well...What's your name?"

Fred: "George, George Weasley."

Prefect: "I knew it. You bloody Weasleys always causing trouble. I'm giving this to Prof. McGonagall; she will tell you when and where you have detention after dinner. Have a nice day." He walked off and stopped some third year for throwing enchanted paper airplanes at other kids.

You: "That was close! Isn't George going to be a little mad that you got him detention?" You spotted Hermione on the ground floor and headed towards her.

Fred: "Nah, he owes me anyway."

You: "Oh." Hermione spotted the two of you.

Hermione: "Hey you guys! I heard the two of you were running from one of the prefects. Not a smart idea, you could get expelled! How much detention did you get?"

You: "We didn't get any detention." You grinned.

Hermione: "And how did you manage that?" She looked quizzically at you.

Fred: "It's a long story, and uh, shouldn't you be on your way to class?"

Hermione: "Shouldn't you?"

Fred: "No, I have some, uh, business to take care of. I don't mind being a little late for class. I will see you guys later."

You: "Bye!" Fred disappeared into a crowd of people.

Hermione: "Well, I guess we should head up then. We have Transfiguration together, right?" You nodded and headed up towards the classroom.

You: "Hermione, aren't you a fifth year though?" You saw some kids walking into the classroom.

Hermione: "Yeah, but I decided to go for a challenge, a class a bit higher than my level."

You walked into the classroom: "Wow, I didn't know you were so smart! Not that I thought you were dumb or anything." Both of you sat down at a table right behind Angelina and Katie.

Hermione: "I know. I hope we don't have review, I absolutely despise reviewing!" You grin.

Katie: "Hey Alexis, I saw you and Fred running from a prefect out on the lawns. What was that all about?"

You: "It's a long story..."

Prof. McGonagall: "Good Morning class! Welcome back! Today we will be reviewing,"

Hermione groaned, "We will be doing some basic transfigurations, switching spells today," she looked around at the class, "Well, get to it then! No goofi-"

Fred walked in.

Prof. McGonagall: "Fred, so nice of you to join us. That will 5 points from Gryffindor for being late. Now take a seat." She went back to grading papers as Fred sat next to Lee.

Hermione: "I really do despise review..." She got out her wand.

You: "It's not that bad. I mean switching dragon's teeth for wine-gums is fun..." You tried to cheer her up. Obviously it wasn't working.

Hermione: "Oh yes, it is a blast!"

You: "You're being sarcastic, right?"

Hermione: "Yes." You smiled at her. The class seemed to go on forever. Just switching from dragon teeth to wine-gums, wine-gums to dragon teeth, over and over again.

_I wonder why Fred was so late..._

Prof. McGonagall looked up from her paperwork: "Class dismissed, tomorrow we will be doing more review. I recommend you don't be late." She looked right at Fred on the last part.

_Finally class is over! I can't wait to eat, I'm starving! _

Everyone got up and headed out of class towards the Great Hall.

Hermione: "Hey do you want go up to the commons with me before going down to lunch? Maybe after lunch we could study together?"

You: "Sorry Hermione, I can't I have other plans. Maybe we can study later?" You felt sort of bad for turning her down.

Hermione and you were out on the stairs: "Ok, I will see you later then. Hey Harry! Wait!" She caught up with Harry and Ron.

Fred walked up to you: "So do you want to go and get some food? I'm starvin'!"

You both started down the stairs with the rest of the group: "Yeah, I'm starving too! I thought that class was never going to end." The two of you headed to the Great Hall. You grab some sandwiches and chips, chat with your friends, and head out with Fred to the grounds.

You: "So, where are we going?" You eat a chip.

Fred: "Well I was thinking we could sit under that tree over there," He points to a tree near the lake, "If that's alright, we can sit somewhere else if you want to..."

You: "No, under the tree is fine with me It's so nice out here, huh?" Fred nods and sits under the tree. You sit next to him and take a bite of you sandwich.

Fred: "So, how has your first day been so far?" He eats some chips and drinks some pumpkin juice.

You: "It's been fun, interesting for sure." You picture what happened in Charms earlier that day, and the chase. You both talk for awhile about nothing, but then there's an awkward silence. Neither of you know what to say.

Fred breaks the silence: "I brought some umm...Chocoballs, would you like one?

You: "Yeah, it's not going to like make my tongue grow three times its size is it?"

He laughs: "No, they are full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, their good, try one."

You take a bite out of one: "Mmm, these are good, thanks."

He grins: "Told you," You take another bite out of your sandwich, "So tell me about yourself."

You take a sip of your pumpkin juice: "Well I'm 16, and I lived back in the U.S. My parents heard about Hogwarts and decided it was better than my old school. My brother, Ryan, is practically my twin; he's only 15 months younger than me. I have an older brother too, Marcus, he's 23. He lives in the Philippines with his wife Ayanna. I'm a pure-blood, but I really don't care about the pure-blood, half-blood stuff. At my old muggle school I was always on the soccer team, it's my favorite sport. At my wizarding school we had a Quidditch team, but it wasn't good at all. We still practiced just about every day we could. I had so much fun..." You looked out at the lake, watching fish jump out of the water.

You: "What about you? I mean I know about all your siblings and stuff." you eat another Chocoball.

Fred: "Well, I'm a pure-blood. My family isn't rich but not completely poor. My dad and my brother Bill both work for the Ministry of Magic. I'm hoping when George and I get out of this place we can buy a place for our own joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. We love playing pranks on people, and helping people pull pranks and be mischievous."

You: "Sounds like fun. Me and Ryan use to always pull pranks on each other and at our old school. I haven't really spent anytime with him though..."

Both of you sit there, staring at the shimmering lake and eating Chocoballs.

Fred breaks the silence: "So, do you have a boyfriend back in your town?"

You swallow uncomfortably: "No, I did, but things didn't work out and I don't really like long-distance relationships, you know? How bout you? Who are you seeing?"

Fred: "Well, umm, actually I wa-"


	5. First Incounter of the Gorgeous Kind

Suddenly a lime-green Fanged Frisbee flies at you and hits you in the face.

You hold your nose: "Owww! My nose! Damnit **WHO** the **HELL** did that?"

You get up and see two kids running up to the castle.

You: "**YOU LITTLE PRATS GET BACK DOWN HERE!**" You start to head up to the castle when Fred stops you: "Hey, it's ok, probably just some first years. Is your nose ok?" He looks at you with concern.

You: "Yeah...sorta...Damn that hurt though. Does it look ok?"

Fred smiles: "It looks beautiful."

You: "My nose looks beautiful?"

Fred: "No, you do"

You smile and he moves closer to you.

Harry: "HEY! FRED, LEXI!"

_Damnit!_

(Freds POV)

_Damnit!_

(Your POV)

You blush and turn away to see Harry: "Oh...Hey Harry, Ron. Whats up?"

Ron: "Not much... What were you guys doing?"

Fred: "Uhh, well, ummm, you see-"

You: "He was checking to see if I my nose was ok; some prat threw this Fanged Frisbee at me and it hit me in the face."

Ron & Harry: "Riiiight."

Ron: "Can I have it?"

You: "Have what?"

Ron "The Frisbee, I've always wanted one."

You: "Yeah, sure whatever." you give him the snarling Fanged Frisbee.

Ron admires it: "Thanks."

Harry: "Well anyway Hermione wanted us to get you two. She had to go to class, but she wants us to get some of our homework done during the break."

Ron: "She would kill us if we didn't, plus we wouldn't be able to copy her notes in class..." He shrugs.

You: "Well, umm, guess we should go to the library?"

Fred: "Yeah, umm, I'm going to find George. We gotta work on some...uh...stuff," You raise your eyebrow at him, "Well guess I will see you in Potions Lexi. Bye." He starts to walk away but you stop him and give him a hug: "See you later."

Harry, Ron, and you all start up to the castle and into the library.

Ron: "Soo, Lexi, what's with you and my brother?"

You feel yourself blush and can tell both him and Harry are looking at you.

You: "Nothing, we're just...friends. We just wanted to ya know, get to know each other better..."

_Oh God that sounded bad..._

Ron: "Get to know each other better, huh?"

Ron and Harry chuckle and you blush.

You: "You know what I meant, like I wanted to know about his home life and stuff."

Harry: "Ok whatever you say..." It's pretty much silent until you get to the library.

You: "So what homework do you guys have?"

Ron: "Well Herbology and Defense Against The Dark Arts..."

Harry: "God I HATE that class. She really looks like a bloody toad. And that _voice! _It drives me insane!"

You: "Who's the teacher?"

Ron: "The most evil teacher _ever._ Even worse than Snape, if you ask me! Her name is Professor Umbridge. She seriously looks like a big chubby toad and has a really girly voice. Gave Harry detention for speaking out. He caused total chaos." He smiles

You: "Hey isn't that the same lady that interrupted Dumbledore at the feast?"

Harry nods: "Yeah, she really is a twit. We don't even get to use our wands. We just read out of some stupid book all period."

You: "Damn, that does sound bad. I think I have her tomorrow. Well anyway we should probably get started; we only have like 20 minutes left. Let's do the Herbology homework because that's one class I am really good at."

You all start doing the homework. Well actually it mostly consists of you finding the answers and then Harry and Ron copying them down. You finish with a few minutes left in the break.

You: "Well, this was fun. At least you finished explaining the Venomous Tentacula. It's pretty wicked looking. But yeah I guess we should head out. I have Potions next so I gotta find Fred and-"

Ron: "Kiss him?"

You blush: "No! Ron you're such a git sometimes, you know that right?"

Harry and Ron laugh.

Harry: "Well, I guess we will see you at supper than?"

You: "Yeah, bye, stay outta trouble!" You wave as they left the library.

_Great, now I gotta find Fred..._

You gather up your stuff and walk around the corner when suddenly someone crashes into you.

You: "Oh God, sorry I didn't see you the-"You stop mid sentence to see a very gorgeous guy. He has blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and is so very handsome.

Gorgy Guy: "Watch where you're going! Who are you anyway? Some mud-blood Gryffindor?"

_WHAT THE HELL?_

You: "I'm Alexis Perez, Pure-blood actually, and who are you? I mean besides a nasty git?" You smile sweetly and grab your bag off the floor.

Gorgy, but really rude guy: "The name's Draco Malfoy. I would suggest not calling people of high stature names, could cost you." He puts his face inches away from yours.

You hear the bell ring, signaling that the lunch break has ended.

You: "Well, nice to meet you Draco. But I have better things to do than have you stare at me...bye" You walk away from him.

Draco: "Don't walk away from me, bitch!" You don't listen to the rest of what he says because you had just found Fred.

You: "FRED! FRED!"

Fred spins around: "Hey Lexi, but I'm not Fred...I'm George."

You blush a little: "Oh sorry George, you guys are sorta hard to tell apart, ya know? Well do you know where Fred is? Cause we have Potions together right now."

George: "Yeah, we were just up in the commons working on stuff. He should be coming down soon. Want me to walk you to your class; you can always just meet him there."

You: "Yeah sure! Thanks. I'm always afraid I am going to get totally lost, ya know? I mean has anyone really ever gotten lost before?" You just made it to the ground floor.

George: 'Actually first years always seem to get lost; they usually turn up in a few days. I don't think anyone has been gone for more than a week or two." He smiled and keeps walking. You just look at him, scared and wondering if he is telling the truth.

George: "I'm just messing with you," you sigh with relief, "you're almost as gullible as Ron. Well here we are, Fred should be down here in a minute or two."

You hug George: "Thanks for walking me! See you at supper?"

He starts up the dungeon stairs: "Yeah, have a good time" He smirks and continues up the stairs.

_Man, it's so cold down here. I kinda like it though. Looks sorta like the place in my dream._

You shudder at the thought of the dream you had awhile ago. You hadn't really thought about it since it had happened.

_It probably meant nothing. I think I just ate too many Peppermint Toads._

Some kid interrupts your thoughts: "Look who we have here. Alexis Perez, I guess we meet again." You whirl around to see Draco Malfoy and a couple of his friends.

You: "Look who's here, the nasty little git. Why don't you are your goons here find a first year to pick on because I really don't want to listen to your crap."

Draco: "You see I would, if you weren't standing in front of my next class" He smirks at you.

_How can such a gorgeous guy be such a git?_

You: "You are in this class? This is for 7th years' hun."

Draco: "Yes, but Professor Snape allowed me in class. He says I am exceptional with potion making."

You: "Yeah whatever...Hey Fred!" You push pass Draco and hug Fred.

Fred: "Hey, sorry it took me forever to get here. I had some problems I had to deal with."

Draco: "So this is the company you keep? Weasleys? I'm guessing you hang out with that Potter and that filthy Mud-Blood, Granger, too?"

You: "I really don't think that's any of your business, but yes I do. Is that a problem for you?" You don't give him time to answer and you and Fred walk into the darkly lit classroom.

You: "So what's up?"

Fred: "Nothing much, I see you met Draco. Nasty little git."

You: "Yeah actually I ran into him when I was leaving the library. But whatever that's old news. This class doesn't look likes it's going to be too bad. I mean with you in it it's definitely not going to be bad. But I actually like Potions class. I'm pretty good at it. Do we get to have partners? Cause we could totally be a good couple, I mean we could be good partners." Both of you blush.

Fred: "Yeah w-"

**SMACK!** Suddenly the door to the class room flies open.

_Eww! Does he ever take a shower? And why does Fred always get cut off?_

He had a hooked nose and greasy black hair. His black robes bellowed behind him as he walked to the front of the classroom.

Professor: "I, as all of you should know, am Professor Snape. I am your Potions teacher. I will have no goofing off or talking in my classroom. Any student doing so will lose house points and have detention faster than you can say 'Veritaserum'." He walks up to a black board to the left of his desk and swishes his wand around. Words start to appear on the board.

Prof. Snape: "The directions are on the board for making Draught of the Living Dead, get started."

You: "We have Slytherins is this class? And isn't Draco a 5th year?

Prof. Snape: "Perez, what did you not understand about no talking?"

You: "Umm, the no part?" Fred stifles a laugh.

Prof. Snape gets a funny look on his face: "10 points from Gryffindor because of Ms. Perez's inability to listen to directions and for talking back." You stare at him not knowing what to do or say. _What a prat!_

Prof. Snape: "I suggest you start with your potion before time runs out and I have to give an F for the day and detention." He sneers and continues looking through the papers on his desk.

You: "What an ass!" you whisper to Fred.

Fred: "Yeah I know."

You both go over to get the ingredients.

Fred: "What are we supposed to get?"

You: "Umm," you look at the board, "asphodel in an infusion of wormwood, valerian roots, and sopophorous beans." You grab the stuff and walk back to your table.

Fred: "Lexi can you help me? I have no idea what to do."

You: "Why don't you just look at the...never mind, I will help you..."

The rest of the class consists of you giving directions to Fred. Only one kid, Adrian Pucey from Slytherin, manages to mess up the potion. He had been using 'Advanced Potion-Making', the book which Professor Snape had said was wrong and to just follow the directions on the board. The kid didn't know that a clockwise stir should be added after every seventh counter-clockwise stir. Instead of having, like everyone else, a black currant color at the half way mark he had an acid green color. It was also emitting a black colored smoke.

Prof. Snape: "Everyone stop what you are doing, put your ingredients away. Then fill your flask with some of the potion, put your name on it, and put it on my desk, except you Mr. Pucey; you will be spending time in detention with me Friday making the potion right." You and Fred fill your flasks with the lilac blue liquid and then empty your cauldrons.

You: "See that wasn't hard at all. I had fun." Fred and you walk up to the commons.

Fred: "Yeah it was ok, thanks for helping me. I probably would have ended up like Pucey." He gives you a hug.

You: "I am just happy classes are over for today! I'm so hungry. Banana Fritters." You walk through the portrait to see Hermione sitting on the couch with Crookshanks.


	6. Slurp Slurp

You: "Hey Hermione!" You walk up to her as Fred goes up to the boys' dorm.

Hermione: "Hey Alexis! How was your first day?" She smiles as she closes a huge book called 'Advanced Rune Translation'.

You: "Good! It was, well, interesting! I haven't even seen my brother anywhere. Have you seen him?"

She blushes: "Yeah, umm, we had Charms together. He's really funny, you know? He went up to his dorm a little while ago..."

You: "Oh, well that's cool. I love that kid! Is there something wrong? You look...funny."

Hermione: "No, um, I'm fine...Maybe we should go up and get ready for dinner?" She says quickly, trying to change the subject.

You are slightly suspicious, but you push it to the back of your mind: "Yeah, ok."

The two of you meet up with Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. After getting ready the five of you head down to the commons.

You: "Hey Angelina, when are Quidditch try-outs? I really want to try out as a chaser."

Angelina: "Well there on Friday, but we already have three good chasers, Alicia, Katie, and me. But you could be a substitute chaser." she smiles.

You sigh: "Well at least that's something right? I mean I still get to practice, right?"

Angelina: "Right"

Katie: "Hey you guys!" she waves towards the common room.

You look down the stairs and see Fred, George, Lee, Hermione, Ryan, Ron, and Harry all hanging out downstairs. Everyone just chills out on the couches and chairs for awhile.

Alicia: "You guys ready to head down to supper?" Just about every other Gryffindor had already made their way down to the Great Hall.

Everyone: "Yeah"

Katie: "Ok, let's go. I'm starving!" Everyone starts to get up and head out the portrait hole. Fred waits for you as you go talk to your brother.

You: "Hey Ryan, have a good day?"

Ryan: "Yeah it was cool."

Fred: "Are we going to stay here and chat all night or go get some grub?"

You look at Fred then to Hermione: "I'm ready to go eat. Are you coming Hermione?"

Hermione: "Umm, yeah I will be right back I have to go...uh...get something. I will, uh, meet you guys down there..." she runs up the stairs

You whisper to Fred: "She's acting really strange today." He nods his head.

You: "Well are coming Ryan?"

Ryan: "I will wait for Hermione. I know girls don't like going places by themselves..."

Fred whisper to you: "So is he..." you smile.

You: "Ok, see you down there."

Fred and you walk down to the Great Hall and head toward the Gryffindor table.

Harry: "Hey, where's your brother?"

You and Fred sit down next to each other across from Harry: "He's up in the common room waiting for Hermione."

Ron: "He's waiting for Hermione? Why is he doing that!"

You: "He said he knew that girls didn't like to walk to places by themselves. Why are you so worked up about it?"

Ron: "No reason just worried about Hermione. Last few times she has disappeared haven't been so good..."

Dumbledore: "Attention Students!" everyone looks up at the staff table, "I hope you all have had a good first day at Hogwarts. Whether this be your first year or seventh year returning. Now let us all enjoy the food!" He claps his hands and immediately food and drinks appear on the table.

You: "I love this place! Hey Ginny would you mind passing me some of the roast chicken and mash potatoes?"

Ginny: "Yeah, here you go. Can you pass me the lamb chops? Thank you"

You stuff your face, along with everyone else, with food and drinks. Everyone has a really good dinner. Eventually Hermione and Ryan show up, of course they are bombarded with questions of what they had been doing. They deny everything, but even Ron notices Hermiones' messed up hair. Everyone drops it after Hermione flings a grape at Ron and hits him in the eye. Ron was pretty upset, but the rest of the table thought it was funny. After dinner was over everyone slowly made their way up to the Common room.

You: "Good dinner, eh?"

George: "Yeah, it was just like all the other ones I have had here."

You punch him in the arm: "Oh shut up. What do you think is going on between Hermione and my brother?"

Angelina: "Probably exactly what we all think is going on..."

George: "Yeah, Lexi, it's not that hard to tell that your brother is snogging Hermione! I thought you were smarter than that!"

You: "Well, I know, God! I was just trying to make conversation!"

Fred: "Hey Lexi...uh...remember that thing I wanted to show you uh...over here?"

You look at him, confused: "No? what thi-"he looks at you and winks, "OH! that thing yeah...um...over in that place..."

Fred: "Uh, we will, ya know, catch up to you guys later."

George: "Ok have fun looking at that 'uh thing'." Him and Angelina laugh and keep walking.

You: "So what did you want to show me?"

Fred: "Well, nothing, I just wanted to walk with you alone. George and Angelina get on my nerves when they are together..."

You: "Oh, well I guess we can wait awhile for them to get up there..." You sit down and put your back up against the wall. Fred does the same.

_God, I hate awkward silences...jeez...there always so...awkward..._

You decide you should go after awhile: "Well, I think its ok to go now, it's been like five minutes."

Fred gets up and then helps you: "Yeah, I guess."

The both of you start up the stairs.

Fred: "So, Angelina told me you are going to try out to be a chaser."

You: "Yeah," sigh, "I wanted to be you know a regular chaser, but I didn't know all three of them were chasers. And I know Ryan wants to be a beater, but you and George are already beaters. But being a sub shouldn't be too bad. I mean we still get to practice and there is always a chance someone is going to get hurt or sick."

The two of you talk about Quidditch all the way to the common room.

Fred: "Banana Fritters" The two of you walk in.

You whisper: "What's that noise?"

He points towards the couch in front of the fire place and whispers: "It's coming from over there, let's sneak over there and see what it is." You nod your head and you both quietly tip-toe toward the slurping noises on the other side of the couch.

You whisper so quietly Fred can barely hear you: "On the count of three we look over, ok?" He nods

"One"

Slurp Slurp

"Two"

Mmmm

"Three!"

You both look over the couch.


	7. My Favorite Little Gryffindor

You: "**OH MY GOD! MY EYES!**"

Hermione: "**AHH! OH MY GOD! I THOUGH EVERYONE WAS IN BED ALREADY!**"

Fred: "Oh God..."

Hermione jumps off Ryan and they both stand up really quick, blushing like mad.

Ryan: "We were uhh, just, uhh," He looks at Hermione for help.

Hermione doesn't help much: "There was a, uhhh a umm..."

Ryan: "SPIDER!"

Hermione: "Yes! A spider was on me and we were trying to get it off and we tripped and fell onto the couch!"

You: "Riiiight..."

Hermione, still blushing: "Well, I sure am tired from all the classes today. I think I am going to go to bed. Night!" she runs off to the girls' dorm.

Ryan: "Yeah, um, you know I am quite tired myself. G'night!" He sprints to the boys' dormitories trying to avoid any questions. You sit down on the couch and Fred sits next to you.

Fred: "Kids these days..." you both laugh and sit in silence for awhile.

You: "I guess we should go to bed too," you get up and head towards the stairs, "Good night, Fred"

Fred: "Wait Lexi!"

You whirl around: "Yeah Fred?"

Fred: "Well, umm, Good Night." He kisses you on the lips. You blush just as much as Ryan and Hermione did. Freds' face is as red as the couch.

You smile: "Good night" You walk up the stairs, you couldn't stop grinning. You knew he couldn't either. You let Nyx into her cage and then get into bed.

_I can't believe he kissed me! I hope it's not too awkward tomorrow..._

You drift off to sleep and dream about Fred, Ryan and Hermione, and Quidditch.

_'Look at her go! Alexis Perez, one of the best Chasers in a century scores another goal! Another 5 points to the Gryffindors! Here goes Alexis again! Wow! Did you see that bludger! Nice hit Ryan! Alexis passes it to Angelina, Angelina passes it to Katie, and Katie drops it to...NO! Slytherin gets the Quaffle! I just hope Ron can save it! YESS! He does! Do you hear that cheering! Ron passes to Angelina...'_

Angelina: "WAKE UP!"

You: "What? Angelina just pass the Quaffle! We are going to lose if you don't!"

Angelina: "What are to talking about? Wake up!"

_'Watch out Alexis! Bludgers' are coming!'_

Suddenly you are being hit and screamed at by Angelina.

Angelina: "**WAKE-UP! AM I GOING TO HAVE TO DO THIS EVERY DAY!**"

You wake up just as you were falling from your broom.

You: "**NO!**"

Angelina looks at you startled by your scream.

You: "Sorry...bad dream..." you smile sheepishly.

Katie: "Dreaming of Quidditch? You are about as strange as Oliver was and Angelina is."

Alicia and you laugh and Angelina gives Katie the death stare. Katie just smiles sweetly.

Angelina: "Alicia and I will meet you guys down there. Oh and Alexis, Hermione wanted me to tell you that she can't wait for you today because she needs to get to breakfast early."

You: "Ok, thanks. See you down there." You get up.

Katie: "I am going to wait for you though, I hate going down there alone so I don't want you to."

You: "Cool, I am just going to take a quick shower." You take a shower and get dressed.

You: "Ok, I'm ready to go down"

Katie: "Me too. I'm starving. Hey do you know what's up with Hermione? And what's up with Fred and you?"

You blushed: "Well I am pretty sure that Hermione and Ryan are going out cause Fred and I caught them snogging last night. It was funny, they were all nervous and embarrassed and stuff. As for Fred and me...I dunno he did kiss me last night."

Katie: "Like on the cheek kiss, on the lips, or like full fledge snogging?"

You blush again: "Just a goodnight kiss on the lips."

Katie: "Awww, how cute! Are you guys going out?"

You: "No I mean it was just a goodnight kiss..."

Katie: "It's still really cute! Tell me about it on our way down."

The two of you head down to the Great Hall while you tell Katie all about catching Ryan and Hermione and your night kiss with Fred.

Breakfast was good, life was good, everything was just good. Except for you and Fred. You hoped it wouldn't have been awkward, but it was. Obviously he had told George because every time you looked at him he would make snogging faces. You got him to stop by flinging a roll at him. Days went by and you still didn't talk, avoiding each other in classes and in the halls, and it the common room.

_I just have to talk to him!_

For this first time you had woke up before anyone else.

_What am I gonna say? When should I talk to him?_

You had been awake for at least half an hour, just sitting on your bed, trying to figure out what to say to Fred.

You spoke to yourself out loud: "Today's the day!" You had made up your mind; you were going to talk to him.

Alicia startles you: "Today's the day for what?"

You turn around: "Oh, uh, nothing." You smile at her.

Alicia looks at you suspiciously: "Oh," she gets up, "Why are you up so early? Usually you're late for breakfast because you sleep in so long."

You plainly say: "I just couldn't sleep."

Alicia: "Oh, ok. Well I'm going to take a shower."

You: "Ok, have fun." She smiles and you head down to the commons.

You sit down for a few minutes before you get up and look at the books.

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_Why I Didn't Die When the Augurey Cried by Gulliver Pokeb_

_Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian _

_Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage_

_Quidditch Through The Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp_

You grab the last one, 'Quidditch Through The Ages' by Kennilworthy Whisp and sit down. After about twenty minutes people start coming to the common room, some even go down to the Great Hall.

Ryan: "Hey Lexi, what are you reading?" He sits next to you.

You put the book down: "This," You show the book to him, "What are you up to?"

Ryan: "Not much. I'm just waiting for Hermione."

You: "Ohhh," you smile, "you guys going out?"

Ryan: "NO! We're just...friends!"

Hermione walks down the stairs: "Hey Ryan, Alexis."

You: "Hey Hermione."

Ryan: "Ready to go Hermione?" She nods. "Bye Lexi, see you later."

You: "Bye." You watch them walk out together.

_Aww, their so cute together._

You put the book back, grab your bag, and head out the portrait hole.

George: "Hey Lexi! Wait up!"

You stop and turn around: "Hey George."

George starts walking with you: "So how have you been?"

You: "I've been good. You?"

George: "Pretty good. Hey I wanted to ask you a question."

You: "Yeah?"

George stops you and does a little dance thing: "Do you think I'm sexy?"

You laugh, push him, and start to walk away: "Oh God George!"

He stops you again: "Ok, ok, I was just kidding. My real question is what's up with you and Fred?"

You: "I don't know...He's been weird lately. You know after we kissed or whatever."

George and you start walking again: "Oh, well you should talk to him. Because he's been annoying me ever since the 'kiss or whatever'.

You smile: "Really?" George nods, "Ok, I will talk to him at lunch, or if we have a class together."

George: "Ok, good! Well I have to go and meet up with Angelina. Bye!"

You: "Bye!" You head down the stairs to the Great Hall. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone comes at you.

"Hello Perez."

You spin around to see who it is: "Draco, what are you doing?" You're irritated at being held from breakfast, which started 5 minutes ago.

Draco: "Oh, nothing. I decided I wanted to talk to my favorite little Gryffindor."

You: "Favorite Gryffindor? You, have a favorite Gryffindor?"

You being to walk off when Draco grabs your arm: "No... I hate Gryffindors!"

You: "Yeaaahh, ok then Draco." You try to walk away, but he tightens his grip on your arm.

You: "Malfoy let go!"

Draco: "What are you going to do about it?" He sneers and pulls your closer.

_Why does he have to be so damn gorgeous?_

Even though you hated to admit it, you didn't mind being this close to Draco.

You smile sweetly: "I'm not going to do anything, what are you planning Mr. Malfoy?"

He gives you a surprised look: "What?"

You: "You heard what I said." You move closer to him.

Draco smiles but then notices that his goons, Crabbe and Goyle are coming: "Get away from me you filthy little Gryffindor!" He pushes you away.

Crabbe in a slow, dim voice says: "Draco, what you doin'?"

Draco: "None of your business, Crabbe. Let's go!" The three of them walk away. Draco looks back and winks at you and walks into the Great Hall. You practically melt and have to lean up against the wall.

_He's so attractive! But such a prat...What I wouldn't give to hook-up with him..._

Someone interrupts your thoughts: "Hey Alexis. What are you doing?"

You look over to see who it is: "Oh, Hey Lee. I'm, uh, just heading down to the Great Hall. What about you?"

Lee: "Same here, why are you just standing here though?"

You: "Um, I heard a noise. Thought I better see what it was." You smile.

Lee raises an eyebrow to you: "Oh. Well, guess we should head down then."

You: "Yeah." You both make your way down to the Great Hall.

You ended up sitting next to Lee for breakfast and having porridge with sugar, some bacon, and a glass or two of milk.

You: "Of course! I heard you were the commentator for the Quidditch games, have you ever played though?" Before he could answer, the post came. You looked for you black owl, Nyx. After a few seconds you spotted her.

She drops a large package: "Thanks Nyx!" She flew off.

Lee, with his mouth full of kipper: "So what'd you get and who is it from?"

You: "It's from my mum and pops." You smile.

Lee swallows: "Well, open it up then!"

You: "Ok! Ok!" You open the package to reveal a throng of treats.

Lee: "Bloody hell!" He put down a piece of toast he was just about to devour, "What have you got in there!"

You both rummage through the box.

Lee: "I can't believe they gave you that much candy! I wish my parents were like that. All I got was this lousy card."

You: "It's probably mostly from my father, he didn't get to say goodbye to Ryan and I before we got on the train."

Ron: "Hey Lexi," He sees your big box of candy, "Bloody hell! What did you get?"

Lee: "Candy from her parents!"

Ron: "Bloody hell!"

Lee: "That's what I said! She got Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizbees, Ice Mice, Jelly Slugs, Peppermint Toads, Peppermint Humbugs, Pumpkin Pasties, and," He holds up a fairly large bag, "this bag or Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! It's amazing!"

You laugh as they admire your slue of candy: "You guys can have some if you want."

They dig in and eat quite a few of your treats while you read the note.

Dear Alexis,

I hope you and your friends enjoy this box of sweets. Don't worry you don't have to share with your brother, he has a box too! We both hope you are having a good time in your new school and are studying hard! We love you and dad is sorry that he could not say goodbye to the two of you! So, of course, he sends you candy! We hope to be hearing from you soon!

Love,

Mum and Dad

You fold the letter and put it in your bag.

You: "Umm you guys?"

Ron & Lee, mouths full of candy: "Yeah?"

You: "Can you not eat _all _of my candy? I said you could have some, not eat all you can."

Ron & Lee both put the sweets they were about to eat down: "Sorry."

You: "Its ok," You gather the candy that had not yet been devoured by them and put it neatly in the box and into your bag, but not before eating a Peppermint Humbug.

You: "Well I'm going to go. See you guys later?"

Harry sits next to Ron: "But we still have ten minutes left."

You: "Yeah, but I have to go up to the common room and get my book."

Ron: "Oh well, thanks for the candy!"

Lee: "Yeah thanks!"

You: "No problem."

Harry: "Candy?"

Ron: "Yeah! YOU SHOULD SEE IT!"

You grab a Chocolate Frog from your bag and hand it to Harry: "Here, you can have more later if you would like. See you later."

As you leave you here Ron and Lee tell Harry all about your candy.

_Boys...so weird..._

You look across the Hall as you near the door to see Malfoy, staring at you. You give him a charming smile. But, then you run into someone. How embarrassing...


	8. UmBigAsABridge'

You: "Ow, sorry! I didn't see you there...

Fred: "Heeey, it's ok. How have you been?"

You look up to see Fred: "Good, um, you?"

Fred: "Good, well I have to go. I'm starvin'. See you around." He smiles at you.

You: "Yeah, ok, bye."

_Why does he have to be so damn good-lookin'!_

You continue out the Great Hall.

_Now what? Hmmm, I did talk to him. That's good progress! What class do I have next?_

You check your schedule.

_Score, Herbology!_

Herbology just happens to be one of those things you are just naturally good at. You didn't enjoy it very much though, but at least you didn't have to try hard to pass.

_Guess I could just explore a little._

You start heading towards the dungeons, they have always intrigued you since you were a child. After a few minutes all you have found was some empty classrooms. It was dark and cold, but you liked it. Then, you heard a noise behind you.

You: "Umm, hello?" You aren't really scared, just wondering if you're being followed. No one says anything so you continue on your way. After a few minutes you hear something again. This time it seems closer.

You: "Who the hell is there? This isn't funny, you're just being annoying!" Again, no one answers.

_God, what the hell? I guess I should head back…_

You turn around to go back when you suddenly run into something. It grabs you and you scream. It covers your mouth.

The unknown person breathes on your neck sending chills down your spine: "Did I scare you?" It uncovers your mouth. You knew who it was by his voice.

You: "No you didn't scare me!...Maybe a little. Are you stalking me, Draco?"

Draco: "I'm not stalking you. I just wanted to make sure you weren't messing around down here…"

You:" "Really now?" You get closer to him.

Draco: "Yeah." You could feel his hot breathe on your face. His lips were just barely touching yours, making your lips tingle.

And then, the bell rang.

You: "Well, I guess we better go. Don't want to be late." You walk away from him, heading out of the dungeons. You see the light of the Entrance Hall when Draco grabs you.

You turn around: "Mr. Malfoy I would like _not_ to be late for class. That is, if you don't mind."

Draco: "Actually, I do mind." He grabs your hips and presses you up against the cold dungeon wall. He starts to kiss you as you run your hands through his blonde hair.

You gently push him away: "Mr. Malfoy? Kissing 'dirty little Gryffindors'? Wait till it gets out." You smirk and start to walk away. Draco grabs your arm tightly making you let out a small cry of pain.

Draco: "You won't tell anyone!"

You could tell he was a bit angry: "Of course I won't" you smile pleasantly.

Draco: "You better not, I will make your life a living hell," He smirks and walks away, "We should do this again sometime." You roll your eyes and wait a few minutes before making your way to your class.

_Well, I wasn't expecting that to happen...but it was definitely nice!_

You walk out the front doors out the Greenhouses.

_I wonder if I know anyone in my class..._

You can see the Greenhouses when someone shouts your name.

Gryffindor: "Hey Alexis!" You look back to see Patricia Stimpson, a 7th year Gryffindor.

You: "Hey Patricia. Are you going to Herbology right now?" She catches up to you and you both start walking.

Patricia: "Yeah."

You: "Me too. I just hope we do something good this time. The last class was so boring! I didn't see you there actually. Where were you?" You hold the door open for her as you enter Greenhouse 3.

Patricia: "It's a long story. I don't really want to talk about it..."

You: "Oh, that's ok. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you."

Patricia smiles at you: "Thanks Alexis."

You: "No problem." You both get situated and wait for class to begin.

Prof. Sprout: "Ok class, today we will be working with the Venomous Tentacula. I hope you all brought your gloves." Everyone puts their gloves on.

Prof. Sprout: "We will be repotting these Tentaculas," She pointed to some spiky, dark red, teething plants, "you will also being planting these seeds," She held up a bag full of blood red seeds, "Get a partner and get to it, I am also giving homework at the end of class, got to get you ready for the N.E.W.T."

You: "Do you want to be partners, Patricia?"

Patricia: "Yeah, what do you want to do, the plants or seeds?"

You thought for a second, obviously planting the seeds would be easier, but you really loved working with the Venomous Tentacula.

You: "Let's repot, it will be more dangerous."

She laughs: "Oh yeah, sooo dangerous." You both smile at each other and get to work repotting the plant. A few times the vines for it wraps around you, but you stroke it was it lets go. Unfortunately, that day was a double period, so by the end of class you were really tired of Venomous Tentaculas.

Prof Sprout: "Good job! You all did a wonderful job! Your homework will be to write a foot long report on the characteristics of the Venomous Tentacula. I want you to write where it is from, what it looks like, what it does, everything you can find. Use your One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore. Class dismissed!" Everyone grabs their stuff and heads out the door just as the bell rings.

Patricia: "If I never see a Venomous Tentacula, it will be too soon."

You laugh: "Yeah I know! I thought that class was never going to end! But it was pretty easy, we are good partners."

She nods: "Well I will catch up with you later, bye!" She runs up to one of her friends from Hufflepuff. You make your way up to the Great Hall when Crabbe comes up to you.

You: "What do _you _want?" You keep walking

Crabbe: "Draco wanted m-me to gives this to you." He hands you a note.

You: "Um, thanks?" You walk into the Great Hall trying to get away from the dim-witted thug.

Harry: "Hey Lexi!"

You: "Hey Harry, is anyone sitting here?" You point to the seat next to him.

Harry: "No, go ahead. How was Herbology?"

You: "It was ok."

There was a silence.

You just for him to pop the question

Harry: "Can I have some more candy?"

You laugh: "Yeah, here." You toss him some of your Ice Mice.

Harry: "Thanks, you're the best!"

You: "I know..."

Lee: "Oh, don't share any with me! I don't want any of your stinkin' candy..."

You: "Ok, I was going to ask you if you wanted some, but..."

Lee interrupts you: "Sure! I will take some!" You roll your eyes and give him the box of sweets.

You give him a warning look: "Don't eat it all, please."

Lee smiles: "I won't." You sit there for ten minutes, eating roasted chicken and mashed potatoes and drinking down pumpkin juice, before you remember the note.

_I wonder what he wants._ You look across the Hall to see Draco smirking at you. _Oh brother..._ You open the note and make sure no one is peeking at it.

Perez,

Meet me by the lake, tonight at 10 o'clock, sharp. Don't be late, or you will regret it.

DM

P.S. Don't you dare show this to anyone, you will regret that too.

_What a prat, telling me what to do! The nerve..._

You look across the Great Hall again, he sneers at you and you give him a rude hand gesture. You both laugh at it though.

Fred walks in with George and Angelina.

George: "Hey Alexis!"

You just stare at Fred.

George: "Alexis? You in there?"

You: "Yeah sorry. I was thinking about something..."

George: "Yeah, ok." Him and Angelina walk off and talk to Lee.

You: "Hey Fred."

Fred: "Hey, what are you up to?"

You: "Not much," _Now or never, _"Do you want to go on a walk with me?"

Fred looks taken back: "Uh, yeah sure!" That would be great. Just let me grab something to eat." He grabs a plate of lamb chops and a cup of pumpkin juice and then you are on our way down to they lake.

You: "So, we haven't really been hanging out lately..." You drift off.

Fred: "Yeah I noticed. You haven't really been yourself lately..."

You are sort of confused because _he _was the one acting strange: "ME? You have been acting weird not me!" You both sit down.

Fred: "No, you have been acting weird. Whenever I come around you always leave." You thought about it, _I guess he is kind of right..._

You: "Well you haven't been yourself either! Every time I talk to you, you get all weird and walk away!" He sits there, thinking about what you said.

Fred: "Yeah, I guess I have. Can we just go back to being friends and hanging out?"

You smile brightly: "Yeah! I mean that's all I want."

_Well, not **all** I want..._

The two of you sit there and talk about everything. Quidditch, classes, sweets (which he asked you for..._figures)_, you even talked about how Ron was starting to get jealous of Hermione and Ryan's closeness. After about forty-five minutes the bell rings.

You: "Well, I guess we should head to class. We have DADA together, right "

He gets up and then helps you up: "Yeah, it should be fun. Not, I hate that Umbridge..."

You: "Me too! I think everyone does." Together you head up to the castle.

Fred: "I will meet you up there; I have to go talk to George and Lee. Save me a seat, okay?"

You: "Ok." Fred starts to walk away, "Oh Fred?"

Fred: "Yeah?"

You: "Will you get my box of sweets from Lee and slap him in the back of the head?"

Fred chuckles: "Will do." You smile and wave goodbye and head for the first floor. As you stroll up the stairs into the dark hall to DADA, someone grabs you.

_Why is this constantly happening?_

You: "Draco, what are you doing?"

Draco: "I saw you with that Weasel. What were you guys doing? Are you guys going out?"

You roll your eyes. _Typical boy, I hate when they do this._

You're a little upset: "Actually we were just hanging out, and no we aren't going out we are just friends. And another thing, don't call him Weasel!"

Draco: "I will call him whatever I bloody want!" He squeezes harder on your arm.

You: "Draco, sodd off!" You struggle and get away from him and dash into the classroom.

_What a bloody PRAT! I can't see why I liked him so much...bloody little rodent..._

You sit down in your normal seat, in the back. Fred walks in and you're still fuming about Draco.

Fred looks at you with concern: "Um, are you ok? Did I miss something?"

You shortly say: "No, everything is okay. Just _peachy_." Fred can tell something is wrong but drops it.

A high-pitched girlie voice rings out: "Class!" Everyone just keeps talking, "Class!" No one listens to her, "**CLASS**!" Finally everyone gets quiet.

Prof. Umbridge: "Thank you," She gave an ugly, toad like grin, "Now get out your book out, Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard, and read chapter 1, 'Basics for Beginners'. Its thirty-three pages so I want thirty-three inches or parchment on the basics. It's due..." Her face goes all weird, "um, whatever day you're in here for..." Students start laughing, "GET TO WORK!" Everyone quickly gets to work while she sits and grades work.

You whisper to Fred: "God! I hate this class, this book is dreadfully dull." You sigh and turn the page.

Fred: "Yeah, I know. It's a load of crap too! No using spells? What the hell is that?"

You: "I think we should protest Prof. 'Um-Big-As-A-Bridge'." You both start laughing.

Prof. 'Um-Big-As-A-Bridge': "Ahem" You look and see the Professor right behind you.

_Damnit_


	9. Skipping Never Turns Out Right

Prof. Umbridge: "My, My, name calling of the teacher. Tsk, tsk." You both know exactly what is coming.

Prof. Umbridge: "I will be seeing the two of you in detention tonight, Monday, and Tuesday. Now I suggest you get to work before I add more." She returns to her desk, you swear you can see delight in her eyes.

Fred: "Damnit. At least we have it together." He gives you a weak smile.

You whisper as quiet as humanly possible: "Yeah. Sorry about getting you detention. Damn, I hate that toad lady."

Fred smiles: "Me too, guess we should get to work. Just thank Merlin for this **_not_** being a double period!" At that you both get to work. The rest of the class is so dull you swear you are about to fall asleep, just like Fred. He actually looked like he was working, but that's just cause the quill was moving. It seemed like the hour was really five.

Prof. Umbridge, in her squeaky voice: "Ok class! See you...next class! Except for you Weasley and Perez, I will see you tonight, after dinner. Class dismissed!"

You: "THANK _GOD_!" You quickly get out of the room.

You: "I hate Big-As-A-Bridge; she's...she's...**_HORRIDE_**!"

Fred: "Calm down! It's just detention. Plus, it's with me, so it won't be that bad" He attempts to calm you.

You: "Yeah, I guess." You give him a faint smile.

Fred: "That's the spirit." Lee Jordan spots you two.

Lee: "Hey how was Umbridge?" Fred gives him a 'don't talk about her' look.

You: "Don't _even_ ask..."

Lee: "Okay then. Um Fred, George wants you to meet him in the courtyard. Something's gone wrong..."

Fred's eyes get big: "Wha-?"

Lee cuts him off: "Just hurry up."

Fred: "Lexi I will catch you later."

You look curiously at him: "Whats a matter?"

Lee: "Nothing if Fred hurries up..."

You: "Okay, jeez, see you guys later."

Fred & Lee: "Bye." Lee takes Fred by the arm and drags him.

_Why is everything so secret? Whats wrong with George...Well besides the obvious..._

You laugh to yourself start walking.

_What's my next class? _You look at your schedule, _Damn, Arithmacy!_

Arithmetic wasn't your strong suit, ever. You hated it more than anything in the world, well almost anything.

Ron: "Hey Alexis!" You stop and turn around to see the red head walking your way.

You: "Hey Ron. What are you doing?"

Ron: "Just going to class. Have you seen Hermione around?"

You: "No I haven't, do you want me to give her a note or something?"

Ron shakes his head: "No, um, if you see her will you tell her I need to speak with her?"

You: "Of course!"

Ron: "Thanks Lexi. Well I have to find Harry, see you at lunch I guess?"

You: "Yeah." Ron walks the other way and you make your way to the class. You finally get to the class, and just stand there.

_I wonder what the punishment for skipping is_..._Guess I'll find out._

You spin around quickly and slam into someone. The force throws you to the ground, scattering all of your belongings across the landing and down the stairs.

_Why does this keep happening to me?_

Boy: "Filthy little Gryffindor! Watch where you're going!" You look and see Malfoy on the ground, and his thugs trying to help him up.

Draco: "Don't touch me Goyle!" You start to gather some of your things, everyone just goes past you.

Draco kicks a book you are just about to pick up: "Next time, watch what you're doing, and stay out of my way." You look up and sneer at him. He just smirks and winks at you and continues on his way. You get up leaving your things sprawled on the ground.

You walk up to Malfoy and shove him: "Why are you always such a prat!" Some people start watching you and Draco. Draco turns around, a look of disbelief and then fury on his face.

Draco: "Don't touch me, you mud-blood lover!" Getting mad at you for knocking him over was one thing, but dissing on your friend? That was a whole other story.

Your eyes filled with rage: "**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU TWIT**!" You shove him as hard as you can, making him fall backwards.

Now, everyone on the stairway stops and watches, not sure what the outcome of the sure-to-be-brawl is going to be.

You: "**DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN**!"

Draco gets up, clearly enraged: "**WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT, _MUD-BLOOD LOVER_**?" You know he is just trying to set you off, and it works.

You get closer to him and

"**CRACK**"

you smack him right in the jaw. Everyone's eyes get huge in disbelief of what you just did. You back up a bit to see what his next move is.

Draco: "**YOU BITCH**! **GET OVER HERE**! **I'LL SHOW YOU TO SLAP A MALFOY**!" You're not sure what to do, _Shit, I don't think I can take him! _But, thankfully, Professor McGonagall comes up to the commotion. Everyone starts to disperse and head into their classes.

Prof. McGonagall: "What in the name of Merlin is going on here?"

Draco holds his jaw and points to you: "She punched me in the jaw!"

Prof. McGonagall looks at you: "Well?"

You look at her, then Draco, then her again: "Bu-but he kicked my book away from me and called me a "Filthy little Gryffindor'!

Prof. McGonagall: "Malfoy?"

Draco: "Only because she pushed me down!"

You: "I ran into you, you prat!"

Prof. McGonagall: "Alexis, language! Both of are coming with me to the Headmaster right now."

_Just what I need, but I guess I get to skip class like I wanted._

Prof. McGonagall: "Draco, help Ms. Perez pick up her belongings. I will alert the Headmaster that you are coming. When everything is picked up come straight to his office, no goofing around." With that she marches down the staircase.

Draco: "Good job! We are both going to have detention now!"

You: "It's not my fault! If you weren't such an ass all the time maybe I wouldn't feel the need to kick your...ass." Draco sneers at you and you mutter a few bad names. After about twenty minutes just about everything had been picked up, obviously you both tried to stall.

Draco: "Here," He hands you your notebook, "Ready to go?"

You: "Let's just get this over with." The whole way down to Dumbledore's office is silent. Finally, you get in front of his office.

You: "So what, are we just supposed to wait here for him?"

Draco: "I don't bloody know!"

You mutter under your breath: "Prat."

Draco: "I heard that you-"

Dumbledore: "Sorry I kept you waiting." You see the Headmaster; he reminded you a lot of a picture of your great-great-some-large-number-great grandfather.

Dumbledore walks up to his staircase: "Sherbet Lemon," Then the staircase starts moving, "Come now, don't be shy." The three of you ride the stairs to the top and you see a highly polished oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. Dumbledore opens it to reveal his office.

_Wow, his office is...interesting._

His office is a large and beautiful circular room with windows. The walls covered with portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. His desk is an enormous, claw-footed affair, with papers cluttering it.

Dumbledore: "Well sit down." He conjured another chair, which you sit in, and sits in his high-backed Headmaster's chair.

Dumbledore: "Now I heard that there may have been some fighting," He looks at the both of you, "between the two of you?" Both of you nod.

Dumbledore: "Would you care to explain your story, Ms. Perez?" He nods toward you.

You: "Yes, sir. Well I was in front of my classroom, and I," You consider whether to lie and say you forgot your book, or tell him the truth, "decided that I didn't want to go to class and I turned around kind of quickly and ran into Draco. All my possessions were thrown across the stairway. And then he, "You point at Draco, "called me a Filthy little Gryffindor and kicked my book that I was about to grab! Well then after he called me some names I got tired of it and then well, well in the end I punched him." You look down at your feet.

Dumbledore: "I see, Draco do you agree with this story?" Draco nods.

_Draco, telling the truth? That's a surprise._

Dumbledore: 'Well then, Mr. Malfoy it was not right for you to call Ms. Perez names. And Ms. Perez it wasn't exactly the kindest thing to punch Mr. Malfoy. So, I guess I most punish both of you. I think a night with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest will do they trick. Mr. Malfoy you have indeed been in the Forest before have you not?" Draco nods.

Dumbledore: "Well then it will be no problem for you to keep Ms. Perez company tonight? I would advise you make your way back to your classes before you miss anymore teaching."

You & Draco: 'Thank you Professor." As you are about to leave you remember that you already have detention with Umbridge. You turn back and Draco looks at you, but then keeps going.

You: "Um, Professor Dumbledore, sir?"

Dumbledore: "Yes, Ms. Perez?"

You: "Well I already have detention with Umbridge tonight."

Dumbledore: "Ah yes, I have already moved your detention with her. Thank you for the concern."

You: "Thanks Professor." You go down the stairs. _Well, it isn't that bad. The Forbidden Forest should be fun, right?_

Draco: "So, do you want to skip the rest of class? I mean, that is what you were planning wasn't it?" You jump at his voice.

You: "Were you waiting for me?"

Draco: "No."

You: "Whatever, if you don't want to admit it then, No I don't want to skip." You begin to walk away from him.

Draco: "Fine, have fun in, what was it, Arithmacy?" You stop; _I really don't want to go..._

Draco: "That's what I though."

You turn around: "Don't think I'm doing this because you want me too! I just really don't want to go to Arithmacy!"

Draco: "Yeah, yeah." He grins and puts his arm around you.

You: "I can't believe you called me a mud-blood lover!"

Draco: "Well you are," You pull away from him but he pulls you back, "I can't believe you punched me in that jaw."

You: "Well maybe if you weren't so arrogant..."

Draco: "It's just my nature, you will get used to it."

You: "And what if I don't want to?"

Draco looks at you: "Who wouldn't want to?" You roll your eyes.

_Cocky son of a bi-_

Draco: "So what do you want to do for the last fifteen minutes of class?"

You: "You're asking me?"

Draco: "Yeah, good point. I'm taking you to my dorm."

You tilt your head and look at him: "And what are you planning on doing there?"

Draco smirks: "You'll see."

_I'm not so sure this is a good idea..._


	10. Bad Boys Have Even Worse Manners

A/N: Please if you enjoy my story review it! Even if you don't like it please tell me what you think! I will review one of your stories, too! Thanks you so much for reading!

333

Amaya73

Draco takes you to a seemingly blank wall.

You: "Uh, Draco why ar-"

Draco: "Pure-blood." Suddenly the wall reveals a door.

_The password to the Slytherin common room is 'Pure-blood'? Figures..._

Draco: "Well here we are." You look inside; the room is filled with green furniture.

You: "Wow, its, nice. Green is my favorite color."

Draco: "No one cares."

You: "What the hell? See that is why I punched you!"

Draco: "Don't be such a pansy." You seriously think about punching him again.

You: "So, are we done here?"

Draco: "No, I want to show you around." You can tell he is planning something.

You: "Um, ok." Draco shows you the whole common room in five minutes, including a picture of Harry with darts in it.

You: "So ready to go?"

Draco: "No, I'm going to show you my room."

You: "Are you just trying to get in my knickers or what?" He laughs.

Draco: "Of course not, you're a mud-blood loving, filthy little Gryffindor, why would I want you?"

You: "Would you stop saying that?"

Draco: "What?"

You: "Calling me a mud-blood lover!"

Draco: "It's true, isn't it?"

You: "Yeah, but that's an awful name! I can leave right now if I want!"

Draco: "Okay, okay I'll stop. Can we just go to my room already?"

You: "Yeah, I guess. No funny business though!"

Draco: "Like I can commit to that..." You roll your eyes and Draco leads you to his room. It's a lot like yours except it has no windows, it's cold, it's a dungeon, the bedspreads are green, and it's an entire mess.

You: "Wow, it's exactly like I pictured it."

Draco: "You've picture my room? Bet you pictured me too."

You: "Draco, you're so damn...cocky." He shrugs and leads you to a bed.

Draco: "This is my bed," He sits down, "Sit."

You: "Draco I'm not your damn dog." The bell signaling that class is over rings.

You: "And now lunch is starting so I am leaving." You start to walk out.

Draco: "You can't leave."

You stop without even bothering to turn around: "And why the hell not?"

Draco: "Because I didn't say you could."

You just stand there in silence for a few seconds, trying to calm yourself.

You: "**EFF YOU DRACO**!" You run at him and shove him down. He sneers at you and flips you over so he is on top.

You: "Why do you have to be so hot?"

Draco: "Shut up, you mud-blood lov-." You don't even let him finish before you start making out with him. You run your hands through his hair as he rubs his hands up and down your back and sides.

"Er, Malfoy?"

You keep kissing.

"Uh, MALFOY!"

You're unaware of the people watching you until,

"**MALFOY!**"

You look to see Crabbe and Goyle staring at you.

Draco: "What they hell are you two doing here?"

Goyle: "W-well we were j-just, um" He elbows Crabbe.

Crabbe: "We, um."

Draco: "Just get the hell out! And keep your mouths shut about this." He gestures towards you. Crabbe and Goyle nod and leave.

You: "Now, where were we?" You start to kiss you again, but he gets up.

Draco: "I think you were about to leave to get some lunch."

You sit up: "What?"

Draco: "You were about to leave. I don't want anyone knowing that I'm hooking-up and using a mud-blood loving Gryffindor"

You stand up: "What! See this is why people hate you."

He shrugs and takes you out of the room. Crabbe and Goyle just stare as he takes you to the doorway.

Draco: "Bye."

You glare at him: "You're such an arrogant git, you know that right?"

Draco: "Get used to it." He shuts the door.

You: "I HATE YOU!" You start kicking the wall, but then you walk away when you know it's no use.

_God, I feel so used…That boys has **hell** coming for him!_

You walk into the Great Hall, still furious about Draco.

Harry: "Hey…Alexis." He can tell something's wrong. You sit down next to him.

Harry: "Are you ok?"

You shortly say: "Fine." You continue to stare at the black pudding.

Ron stares at you and mutters: "Doesn't look like it…"

You: "Just shut it."

Harry: "Um, do you want to talk about it?" You think about it, _I'm sure Harry wants to hear all about Draco and me…  
_You: "There's nothing wrong!"

Ron: "Then why are you assaulting that piece of chicken?" You look down to see a piece of roast chicken you absentmindedly shredded to pieces.

You: "Oh, well, um, I just don't want to talk about it."

Harry: "Ok, but if you want to you can talk to me."

You give a small smile: "Thanks Harry." You take a bite of your demolished piece of roasted chicken. All of a sudden someone puts there hands over your eyes.

Person: "Guess who?"

You: "I'm really not in the mood! Who is it?"

Person: "You have to guess!" You hear Ron and Harry snicker.

You: "But-oh never mind. I think its, Snape!" The hands uncover your eyes and you hear some people laugh.

Person sits down next to you: "Snape? That's a blimey insult!"

You look: "Sorry, Fred. I told you I wasn't in the mood." For some reason though, you start to feel a little better just being around Fred.

Fred: "It's ok, why aren't you in the 'mood'?"

You: "Don't worry about it, it's no big deal anymore." You give a bright smile.

Ron whispers to Harry: "Well, I don't think she will need to talk to you anymore."

Harry: "I guess not." You hear them but don't even bother because you are chatting with Fred.

Near the end of lunch Fred says: "So, detention with Umbridge cow tonight, should be fun?" You had totally forgotten about having detention with him.

You: "Actually, I have other detention. Sorry, mate."

Fred: "Oh," He looks slightly upset, "with who?"

You: "Hagrid."

Ron: "Have fun in the Forbidden Forest. Bloody scary in there….for some people I mean, not me."

Hermione rolls her eyes: "Ron, the last few times we've gone in there you have been scared out of your knickers."

Ron: "Well, I just didn't want you to feel bad for being scared! And I don't wear knickers!"

Hermione: "Suuure. Anyway, how'd you get detention Alexis?"

You: "Well, I kind of got into a fight with Draco."

Ron: "You did what?"

You: "I got into a fight….with Draco."

Ron starts to laugh: "Good job, Lexi!"

Hermione: "I punched him last year, it felt so good."

Ron: "It was bloody brilliant!" Hermione blushes.

Harry: "What happened?"

You: "Well I accidentally knocked him over and then he called me a few names, so naturally I got angry, and I pushed him. Then he called me some more names so I just, well, smacked him in the jaw."

Ron: "Ruddy good job, mate!"

You: "Thanks."

Hermione: "Felt good, didn't it?"

You smile: "Yeah actually, it did!" Everyone laughs.

George walks into the Great Hall: "Oy! Fred! C'mere!"

Fred: "Well I have to go and help George, see you mates."

Harry, Ron, & Hermione: "Bye"

You watch as George and Fred walk out the Great Hall.

Hermione: "Alexis you want to go to the library and work on the Arithmacy work you missed?"

You: "Yeah. Ron, Harry you want to come?"

Ron: "No." He glares at Hermione.

You: "Um ok, how bout you Harry?"

Harry: "No I think I'm going to have a go at Wizards chess with Ron."

You: "Oh ok. Well see you later then." You and Hermione leave the Great Hall and head for the library. You make it there without any trouble and sit down at a table.

You: "Was class good?"

Hermione: "Oh yes! I enjoyed it a lot. I just wish you could have been there and not fighting Malfoy." She gives you a smile and you both get your 'Numerology and Grammatica' books out.

You: "What di-"

Madam Pince: "Keep it down! You're in the library for Merlin's sakes!"

You: "Sorry, Madam Pince." She walks off.

You: "Any-," Madam Pince, the librarian, glares at you so you whisper, "Anyway what did we do in class?"

Hermione speaks softly: "We continued the number chart."

You: "Well guess we should get started."

Hermione: "Oh, well, I already finished."

You: "Oh, will you help me?"

Hermione: "Yeah here is my chart." She slides her chart to you.

You: "Actually can you help me? I don't really like copying because then I really don't learn anything and it doesn't help when taking tests if all I did was copy." Hermione gets a funny look on her face and then gives a dazzling smile.

Hermione: "I'm studying with you from now on! Not that git, Ron!" You laugh and the Librarian yells at you. You end up almost finishing your chart when the break ends. Everyone starts leaving the Library. You and Hermione pack up your charts and books.

You: "Thanks Hermione! I really understand it now!"

Hermione: "No problem. Well I have to go, see you at dinner!"

You: "Ok, bye Hermione!" You head off to your next class, History of Magic.

Angelina: "Hey Lexis!"

You: "Lexis?"

Angelina catches up to you: "Yeah, well everyone else calls you Lexi or Alexis. So I came up with my own name. But that's not the point; I wanted to tell you that try-outs are after dinner tonight. I expect you to be there."

You: "Oh, um, well, I can't be there because I have detention…."

Angelina: "Great! So does Potter and Weasley! What's with you lot? It's only a week into term!"

You: "Yeah, sorry about that. Is there anyway I could do it some other time?"

Angelina: "Yeah you, Potter, and Weasley can try-out on Saturday. I have to get to class, see you at dinner." She strolls off and you walk into your History of Magic class.

Lee: "Oy, Lexi! Sit here with me an' George!" He points to a chair next to him.

George: "Hey Lexi."

You sit next to Lee: "Hey guys. I didn't know you were taking this class."

George: "It's a good doss class."

You: "Isn't every class a good doss for you?"

George: "Yeah…" The three of you laugh as Professor Binns floats through the black board.

Prof. Binns, in a monotone voice: "Class, please take out your books, today we will be reading about Goblin riots." Everyone takes out their 'A History of Magic' books. The class puts you, George, Lee, and various other students to sleep. Finally the class ends.

You: "That class is a good doss; I think I slept better in there than I did last night."

Lee and George snigger.

George: "Told you."

Lee: "Lets get to the Great Hall already, I'm starving!"

You: "Yeah, me too!"

George: "I will meet you lot down there, I have business to handle."

Lee: "Bye."

You: "Bye George." You and Lee walk into the Great Hall.

Lee & You: "FOOOD!" You and Lee dive into eating as much food as possible.

Harry: "What's up with you two?"

You with your mouth full of roast potatoes: "I unno."

Lee takes a big gulp of juice: "E either."

Harry just gives you both a peculiar look and you all continue to eat. When dinner ends Fred comes down and sits next to you.

Fred: "Hey."

You: "Hey, what are you up to?"

Fred: "Nothing, I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you to your detention."

You: "Yeah, thanks. I'll catch you later Lee."

Lee: "Have fun."

You: "Thanks Lee…" You and Fred walk down to Hagrids hut.

Fred: "Well, if you're not too tired after detention do you want to hangout?"

You: "Yeah, of course!"

Fred: "Ok," Hagrid comes out of his hut, "Hey Hagrid!"

Hagrid: "Hey ther Fred! Yeh here fer detention?"

Fred: "Not this time! Anyway I will see you later Lexi."

You: "Ok, bye Fred," You see Draco making his way from the castle, "Wait." Fred turns around and you kiss him on the lips. He blushes and walks away. You see Draco glare at Fred.

_Take that. _You walk up to Hagrid.

You: "Hello Professor Hagrid."

Hagrid: "Yeh can just call me Hagrid. Draco 'urry it up!" Draco comes up next to you and you glower at him.

You: "What are we going to be doing exactly?"


	11. Thestrals in the Forest

A/N: Okay so its been months and months since I have added anything to this story! Sorry to all my readers! I just got writers block on this story for the LONGEST time! I know this chapter is sooo short but I'm workin on more! Please Review! I will return the favor! It was hard for me to write this way since now I have moved to writing NOT like a script. Please tell me if you would mind me changing it to a traditional 1st or 3rd person! Thank You!

Hagrid: "We'll be goin' inta the Dark Fores'. Yeh two'll be feedin' the Thestrals. Best be goin' now, don' want to be out ter to late." You and Draco follow Hagrid into the forest.

You: "Thestrals?" You look quizzically at the back of Hagrid.

Hagrid: "Yeh'll see. Well, yeh might." You are Draco just give Hagrid a curious look.

Hagrid: "Got ta be quiet for while. Don' want ta attract anythin'." He continues to plow through the brush.

_Of course I have to be right behind him… _**"Ow!" **You hear Draco snigger.

You whisper: "Shut up, you git!"

Draco: "Bit touchy now, are we? Are you getting scared of the 'big, bad, forest'?

You: "Oh yeah, _terrified_." You duck, avoiding a rather large branch. It instead hits an unsuspecting Draco.

Draco: "Ow! Watch what you're doing, you big oaf!"

You stop and whip around: "Who exactly are you talking about, Malfoy?"

Hagrid: "We got ta keep movin'." You turn around and began walking again. Draco comes up next to you.

Draco: "I wasn't talking about you. You aren't exactly a 'big oaf', are you?"

You: "Well. No, I'm not." You give him a side-glance.

A few minutes of silence go by.

Draco: "How much more walking are we going to have to do? I don't think this is a part of detention."

Hagrid: "Not much more Mr. Malfoy. Stop yer worryin'." You sigh and look at Draco.

Draco: "What?"

You: "Nothing. Can't a girl look around?"

Draco: "No, unless _I _say so."

You say under your breath: "_Git._" You see him grin from the corner of your eye. After a while the trail starts opening up and you and Draco are having to dodge less branches. Finally the three of you come to a clearing.

_What are those?_ You see a few weird looking horses. They were huge winged horses with white shining eyes, dragonish faces and necks, and skeletal black bodies.

Draco: "_What _are those?"

Hagrid: "Thestrals. Weren' yeh listenin'?" You and Draco just stare at the Thestrals. Hagrid opens up a bag and pulls out another bag and hands it to Draco. It smells horrid.

Draco holds the bag as far away as he can: "WHAT'S IN HERE?"

Hagrid: "That ther is a bag full o' dead roden's. That's what they eat right there. Killed 'em myself this s'morning. I'll be a bit furth'r down the trail. Just 'oller if yer need me." With that he continued down the path. You and Draco watch him tell he eventually disappears into a dark abyss.

You: "Um, okay. Guess we should, uh, get started?" You look at the bag Draco had set down.

Draco: "I'm not touching this stuff!" He looks into the bag and quickly backs away.

You giggle: "Come on! It's not that bad, is it?" You peer into the bag, the smell of death and blood rush into your nostrils.

You throw the bag away from you: "EW! That is so gross!" A few of the Thestrals look at you. You both stand there, looking at the bag, not wanting to get close to it.

You: "What if we, like, grab the bottom of the bag and just throw all of the rodent things out on the ground?"

Draco: "That's a good idea. Go ahead."

You grab onto his arm: "Come on. You gotta help me!" Both of you grab the bag and fling the dead animals on the ground. You watched as the Thestrals come over and begin chomping down on the rodents.

You: "Mmm, tasty." You sit down and watch them.

Draco sits next to you: "Is this all we're supposed to do? Not much of a detention."

You sigh: "Yeah but it beats anything else we would have to do." You two talk about various things like how weird the Thestrals look and how it would be fun to ride one. Suddenly a twig snaps somewhere in the darkness. You are started and jump closer to Draco.

You stare into the pitch black: "What was that?"

Draco smirks at you: "You scared Perez?"

You scoot away from him: "No."

_Yes! What was that!?_


End file.
